


in your eyes, i'd like to stay

by SunburntCoffee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Loona - Freeform, Mentioned Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Mentioned Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, i feel so bad for jinsoul but issallgooood, lipsoul, this kinda hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: a lipsoul oneshot where jinsoul finds all the world’s wonders in jungeun’s eyes, even when they aren’t looking into hers anymore.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	in your eyes, i'd like to stay

Jinsoul had an eye for the sceneries of the world that offer nothing but the feeling of familiarity and beauty. She always loved the look of the skies whenever they turned any color other than blue, she loved them most when they were orange with a tint of yellow, remnants of raindrops still slowly falling from the most intimate parts of the clouds, between strands of eyelashes that were damp yet soft. She loved them best when they were black, pitch black, eyelids covering them like a blanket for a safe space. They looked _ peaceful _ like  _ nothing _ could ever harm them.

Jinsoul had an eye for an eye.  **She loved looking at all the world’s wonders in Jungeun’s eyes.**

Every morning was like a vision of Paris under their sheets, streets busy with their sweet nothings, and endless good mornings. 

Every afternoon was like a vision of Japan, the blinding lights feeling like a thousand hidden stars behind the warm sun, laughter bringing it out over a cup of cold tea and burnt cookies. 

Every night was like a vision of Greece, the ocean’s breeze passing by their skin as they shared stories before they’d go to sleep. 

Every day was a vision of different wonders. In Jungeun’s eyes, Jinsoul had seen  **_everything_ ** ; every spectacle of what is beyond the measurement of great, every crevice of the box that hid the secrets of the world, every part of every book that has been thought of but never published, every word, every letter, every drop of rain, every sea, every roar of a lion, every ounce of the sun’s warmth — in Jungeun’s eyes, Jinsoul had seen and  **_felt_ ** everything. 

_ Even when they weren’t looking into hers anymore.  _

**_Even when the mornings turned into a blank vision of Paris._ **

**_Even when the afternoons turned into an empty vision of Japan._ **

**_Even when the evenings turned into a useless vision of Greece._ **

When Jinsoul got a glance of Jungeun’s eyes once again, after years of seeing nothing of the world’s wonders, she felt as if she had flown through the universe and relived what once was her definition of home. 

Jungeun looks at her, but only for a brief while. 

_ Jinsoul smiles. Jungeun nods.  _

They both look away as the latter turns to her new lover, eyes imitating the sun rays. 

Jinsoul looks back, one last time, and sees **Paris, Japan, and Greece** all at once. 

**_All she ever wanted to do was stay._ **


End file.
